


Day 5: Target Practice

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: Mandoctober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Yearning, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: After seeing your struggle with handling a blaster, the Mandalorian decides to teach how to shoot using some target practice—which just happens to bring you even closer to the man.----This was written by me for Mandoctober day 5! The Mandoctober prompts were done by @leo-moon on tumblr!!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Mandoctober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043781
Kudos: 51





	Day 5: Target Practice

Traveling with the Mandalorian and his adoptive son was an exhilarating, but deadly, endeavor. The bounty was still placed high on the Child’s head. This meant that there were still other bounty hunters looking for the little one, and his warrior father. Of course, you had known all of this when taking the job from Mando, but you hadn’t really been too worried about it. Even with your limited knowledge in self-defense, concern had never even crossed your mind, not even for a second. Besides, shooting a blaster couldn’t be that difficult. Right?

Wrong. Oh you were so wrong. It had turned out to be a much more difficult task than you ever thought it could be. Wasn’t it just a simple pull of a trigger? Yes. In a sense. Technically, it was just a simple movement of your finger, only requiring a small tug from you, that would presumably send the blast to its desired target. Simple and quick, but of course, nothing was ever that straightforward for you. Early on in your time with the Mandalorian, you would learn that pulling a trigger didn’t guarantee that the shot would land.

Mando hadn’t minded this little detail about you when he had first asked you to be a part of his crew. As far as he was concerned, if you knew how to do the job he had hired you for, there were no issues to be worried about. However, with each passing day, and with each new planet, it had become more apparent to him that you had some troubles with shooting. And with his fondness for you increasing day by day, the more concerned he had become for your safety. 

After seeing your continued struggle with a blaster, the Mandalorian had insisted on teaching you how to shoot properly with some target practice. He had set up some makeshift targets in a large empty field on the planet you were all currently staying on. While you two went to work, the child was left to nap in his pod nearby. The sleeping child being far enough to not be awoken from the sounds of you two practicing, but close enough in case anything went sour. 

Mando had watched intently as you attempted to shoot the wooden targets set up. An unseen frown was etched into his cheeks, as he took in your stance with displeasure. It was definitely a disheartening sight, each blast which left the weapon in your hand barely grazing the wood, sometimes missing it completely. It was probably one of the most unsightly attempts he had seen, but he had definitely seen worse. Your aim was better than any stormtroopers he had seen at least. If anything, it just meant that the two of you really did have your work cut out for you both. 

“Well?” You had asked him after finishing with your shots.

Dread had already begun to course through you, as you had a pretty good idea of what he would say. Anyone could see that your aim was absolutely horrid, you included. 

“Well you see… um…” He said almost timidly, shifting from one foot to the other, as if he was afraid to hurt your feelings. 

Which he probably was, Mando had come to realize that he couldn’t stand to see you upset. One time, he had yelled at you during an argument, and he felt guilty for weeks afterwards. His heart wouldn’t be able to survive if he ever upset you like that again. 

“Mando just be honest with me.” You sighed, fiddling with the blaster in your hands, “This training won’t do me any good otherwise.”

A long pause had followed after your words, and you bit your lip in worry as you waited for him to finally speak again. 

“Well, you pretty much missed every shot. And…” Mando trailed off, trying to find the right words. 

“Yes I’m aware. And?” 

“And your form is just…horrible.” 

You blinked in surprise, not expecting him to get so straight to the point like that, “Is it really that bad?”

“Yes.” He said rather bluntly this time, “It was probably one of the worst I’ve seen if I’m being honest.”

A pout formed on your lips, and you looked away from him shyly due to the embarrassment which was making its home inside of you, “Now that’s just mean.” 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it to sound that way I-” 

“-Mando I know.” You cut him off quickly, when you had heard the worry edging in his voice. “I asked you to be honest with me, so you don’t need to apologize.” 

Another awkward silence had fallen between you two, and you stared off into the distance, feeling discouraged from your lack of skill. The Mandalorian did this everyday so effortlessly. Why couldn’t you? Other people seemed to do so well with these kinds of things. Where you really that incompetent? 

Sighing again, you decided to just try your best to shake off the conversation, and went back to shooting at the targets. This time around saw a minor improvement, but your shots were still not the most pretty looking by any means. After a few more, you looked over your shoulder at your companion, but by doing so, you were only met with the sight of him staring at you intently. 

“What?” 

“Here, let me just…” Mando’s voice trailed off again, as he moved closer to you, and went about adjusting your form to his liking. 

In the process, his hard chest had ended pressed tightly into your back, keeping you trapped against his form as he altered your stance. A gloved hand was placed firmly on your hip to steady you, while its twin went to work at adjusting the hold you had on the blaster.

Mando had begun to speak by this point, his voice drifting gently to your ear as he did. Although, his voice didn’t register in your mind, as your thoughts were becoming muddled from the warmth which crawled up your skin.

From the closeness, the smell of blaster residue, and rich leather had wafted to your nose. His heady scent had managed to overwhelm your senses completely, alluring and sultry with each wisp that made its way to your nose. It was divine, and you found yourself wondering how you hadn’t noticed it until this moment. 

The Mandalorian’s body had now molded into your own from behind almost perfectly, like they were meant to be fitted together, two perfect pieces now whole. This was the closest you had ever been to him, and you instantly felt another pool of shyness settling in your gut from the feeling of him so near. You had almost hoped this temporary embrace between you two would never end. 

“Are you paying attention?” He asked, just above a whisper, his voice breaking the trance you had found yourself trapped in. 

“Y-Yes!” 

Utter lies. You were not paying attention at all, and the Mandalorian pressed tightly into your back had effectively made sure of that. Even when he had stepped back, you could still feel the heat that he left seeping into your skin, and smell his intoxicating scent still possessing the air surrounding your form. 

“Try shooting now.” 

The only reply to him that you could form in your disorderly state was a small nod. Taking in a deep breath, you tried to focus on lining up your shot, while also trying to calm your rapidly beating heart. Something which seemed to be impossible at this point in time, due to your mind having melted to complete mush from the earlier close contact you shared with the Mandalorian. 

The shot from the blaster had rung out into the empty field, its bright light sending a quick flash before your eyes, as it hit dead center onto the makeshift target. At first you had just blinked in surprise, the gears in your head turning, as you tried to process what had just happened. 

“I did it!!” You exclaimed suddenly, as it had all clicked together, an overjoyed expression washing over your features, “Mando I did it!” 

From your excitement you had ended up whipping around to grin at him, the smile on your face the brightest thing he had seen in a long time. The sight of it had allowed for his own smile to form, and soon he too was grinning underneath his helmet. Then, much to his surprise, you had pulled him in tightly for a hug. 

At first he froze in shock, not quite prepared for the sudden contact. His heart had only just managed to calm its rapid beating from earlier, and now it was thundering full force again. He hadn’t mentally prepared himself to be so close to you twice in one day, and hadn’t even initially planned the first time he had done so earlier. 

A flush had quickly warmed your skin once more at the realization of your sudden gesture towards him, and you pulled back to give him some space, “Oh! Sorry Mando…” 

Mando didn’t say anything at first, he only titled his head to the side, before making another step forward to close the gap between you two again. His metal forehead only tapping against yours ever so lightly, but the gesture itself being enough to send your heart pounding once more. 

“Well done.” 

They were only two words, and even though simple, those two words managed to resonate within you deeply. They had sounded so soft from his lips, barely flowing through the modulator as he spoke, and carefully drifting through the evening air. Sweet and delicate words, which held such power behind their tones. 

Mando had stepped a bit back from you now, a hidden blush tinting his skin, making him feel warm beneath all his layers. His arms had now crossed against his chest, and he looked from you to the targets laying in wait behind you, with a small nod of his head. 

“Alright. Now let’s see if you can do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I couldn't resist writing this trope. I just love when two characters get close and personal during something so mundane sdjbhfjbs


End file.
